Shimatta!
by inu girl56
Summary: Inuyasha gets kidnapped by the least suspected person,Kagome!Please review,be truthful!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic!Yay!Anyways,I am really excited about writing this story.I had a lot of fresh ideas to work with to make this one so Im sure this is going to make a great story.By the way,if you were wondering how old I am Im 13.Go thirteen year olds!Ahem...I guess you want to read the story so here ya go:

By the way,before I forget:I dont own Inuyasha so dont sue me!Yadda,yadda,yadda... Ahem,NOW heres the story:

Dark clouds swirled around him as he stood there stunned."W-where am I?"Inuyasha stammered,his voice echoed in the darkness.A black figure aproached him,he withdrew his sword and slashed out at it,it disappeared before he touched it.He looked around waiting for it to appear again but it never did.He put his sword away and began walking through the clouds.He saw the figure once again.Before he had time to move,it dove at him.

WHAP!

Inuyasha flew a few feet away landing hard on his back.He got up quickly and pulled out his sword.Once again the figure was gone.He kept his sword out this time and continued through the clouds,checking his surroundings every few seconds.

He heard a faint sound of someone calling out far away in the distance.He smelled the air,a demon,and a human.He bolted in the direction of the sound."Inuyasha!Inuyasha!Where are you?"It called out.

The clouds were wisped away and now he was running through a field of grass.He saw someone standing quite far away waving to him.He ran faster until he could just make out who it was.It was Kagome,she was smiling and waving at him.He was delighted to see her.Thats weird,He thought,Kagomes supposed to be at her school...and where is that demon I smell?"Inuyasha!"She exclaimed as he got closer,"I was looking for you!"He had finally reached Kagome and was out of breath.He took a deep breath,he smelt something unfamiliar but ignored it.He looked up,she was still smiling."Im back!Where were you?You said you would wait for me at the well!"Kagome complained."Well...Uh...Its kind of a long story..."He protested."Do you want your gift?"She asked changing the subject."Sure,I guess."He told her.Its probably another bag of potato chips.He thought."I got you something new!"There was a long silence."Lets go back and get it!All the others are waiting!"He checked for any sign of a demon then he followed Kagome to the well where everyone was waiting.

There was a few bags that were jammed full of everyones gifts.(No-one got them yet)Sango was sitting by one side of the well with Shippo in her lap while Miroku sat on the other side with a red hand mark on the side of his face.Kirara wasnt in sight.Miroku has been pervertive once again!Inuyasha thought."Kagome is back!"Shippo exclaimed even though everyone already knew."All right!Ill get your presents."Kagome said cheerfully.She opened one bag and took out two handfuls of candy."This is for you Shippo,"She said and handed him the candy.(Since he is so small he had to carry his candy back to where he was sitting in four trips.)"And Miroku..."She gave him a pack of six cans of coke."Dont drink them all at once or youll get high off sugar."Kagome warned him even though she knew he had no idea what she was talking about.He took them and sat back down."And Sango..."She said.She came to the second bag and pulled out a few chocolate bars."Thank you Kagome."She said politely and sat by Miroku.The perverted monk yeached over to Sangos bottom and...

SMACK!

"DONT YOU DARE TRY AND DO THAT AGAIN FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME YOU PERVERT!"She yelled and stomped off.Miroku now had two red hand marks on his face.

Everyone was now used to Miroku so they just ignored him.Shippo was the only one starring at him.Miroku gave him a weak smile.He turned back around and started shoving his face with candy.

"Oh...Inuyasha!I almost forgot!"She looked around,everyone was busy with their gifts.She leaned in."Its something special."She whispered.He waited for her to go on."Follow me."She whispered again.Inuyasha nodded.What is she doing now?She got the last bag and they walked off into the trees.Miroku noticed they were gone but ignored it.

"Where are you taking me?"He asked her."Just a bit farther..."She replied.They came to a small stream.It was unusually very clear.You could see right to the bottom of it."Here is perfect."She said gazing at the stream.

She set the bag down and went over to Inuyasha."You stand right there."She told him then pushed him into a tree,"Keep your eyes closed!"

"What makes you think I will?"

"Ill osuwari you if you dont!"She told him.He sighed."Fine!Im keeping them closed!"He closed his eyes.With a satisfied look on her face she reached up,pulled him down and gave him a kiss.His eyes flew open but instead of trying to get away,he kissed back.They broke away from the kiss and Kagome hugged him."I love you Inuyasha!"She cried and hugged him harder."I-I love you too..."He told her and he put his arms around her.

Miroku was now hiding behind a thick layer of bushes watching.Shippo had followed."What are you doing Miroku?"He asked.He glared at him."Uh...Whats wrong?"

"Look out there."He told him.Shippo crawled through some of the bushes and soon found a way to look out.He peeked through and saw them hugging in the distance.He crawled back without saying a word."Just keep watching."Miroku told him.

Sango noticed she was all alone now but didnt care.She continued to eat her chocolate bars.

"Inuyasha..."Kagome whispered loosening her hug."I have something else for you..."She went a few feet away and got something from her bag then put it behind her back.Miroku and Shippo watched expectantly.She took it out,it was her bow and arrow.She prepared to shoot it at Inuyasha.Miroku and Shippo watched in shock as she let the arrow go.Inuyasha jumped up but got caught with the arrow in his right arm then into the tree behind him.

Miroku couldnt tell if it went through is arm or just his cloths."What are we gonna do?"Shippo cried,"Do something Miroku!"Miroku was already out running to Kagome.

"Kagome!"He yelled out to her.She glanced back to Miroku the fired another arrow at the stunned hanyou.It missed and it hit right beside his head.Kagome took another arrow out and aimed it right for Inuyashas heart."Kagome!Wait!"Miroku Yelled."Get any closer or Inuyasha dies!"She warned him.He was now a few feet away."Miroku!Please,I dont want to die again!"Inuyasha pleaded.Miroku could see the blood from Inuyashas arm soaking his cloths."Kagome!Why are you doing this?"He asked.He stepped closer and touched her shoulder."Big mistake Miroku!"She shouted and fired the arrow at Inuyasha.Inuyasha could only watch as the arrow hurled toward him.He closed his eyes but that brought back the memories of when Kikyou had killed him.

He felt the arrow go through him,right through his heart once again."Why..." He whispered.Miroku ran to him."Your going to be okay."He told him although he knew he would die.His vision was hazy and soon it would die out."Damn arrows..."He said,"I-I have to tell you something..."

"What Inuyasha?"There was no answer."Inuyasha?"He yelled."You killed him!"Miroku cried.Sango and Shippo came out and and were sprinting towards them.Kagome laughed evilly.

Inuyasha woke in a cold sweat.He looked around,a fire was going and everyone was asleep.It was still dark out,around two A.M."That was scary."He whispered.He got up and tiptoed out of his camp.He began walking in the forest.

"Inuyasha!"It was Mirokus voice.He caught up with him."Where are you going?"He asked."Go away Im in a bad mood!"He growled."But Inuyasha-"

"I said go away!"He yelled and stomped off. Miroku still followed."Get the hell away from me!"

He shouted."There is something wrong Inuyasha,Im not trying to bug you.I sense Kagome is in danger."Inuyasha glared at him."Shes fine!Leave me alone for the last time!"Miroku sighed."Please Inuyasha!Listen to me!"

"Im not in the mood Miroku!"He jumped up in a large tree where Miroku couldnt get him.He gave up and went back to camp.

Sango was now awake and was petting Kiraras head.Shippo was curled up sleeping beside her."Where did you go Miroku?And where is Inuyasha?"She asked when he got back."Inuyasha went for a walk and I followed him,he was in a bad mood so..."He trailed off."You came back."Sango finished."I told him I sensed that Kagome was in danger but he didnt seem to care."He explained."Thats not like him."Sango said,"Where is he now?"

"Back there."He pointed in the direction he came from."I think there is something wrong with him."Miroku told her."Lets go see if we can get him to come back."Miroku,Sango and Kirara left Shippo sleeping and went out to get Inuyasha.

They all found him on the same tree he jumped in."What do you guys want now?"He asked."Get down here Inuyasha this is important!"Sango called.He jumped down."What?I am irritable right now so make this quick."

"AHHHH!"Shippo screamed.He bolted upright."That was a scary dream!Sorry for waking you guys up!"He apologized."Guys?"

"What was that?"Miroku asked."Shippo."Sango said,"Kirara go back and get Shippo."She nodded and ran away."Well?"He growled,"What do you want?"His ears twitched."What is that?"Miroku and Sango tried to hear also."I dont hear anything."Miroku told him."Its this way."Inuyasha pointed.Kirara and Shippo were back."Im going to check it out."He ran off into the trees."Wait Inuyasha!"Miroku yelled.Everyone got on Kiraras back and went after Inuyasha.

At the well Kagome was waiting for someone to come find her.

"I see someone!Right there!"Shippo pointed down at the well."It looks like Kagome."Miroku told him.Kirara went down to get Kagome.Just when they landed Inuyasha came out of the trees."Kagome!I thought you said youd come tomorrow afternoon!"Inuyasha shouted."Everyone!Stay away from him!Hes an imposter!"Kagome yelled then got on Kirara."No Im not!"Inuyasha yelled."Lets go everyone!Hurry!"Miroku looked at Inuyasha uneasily."There is a good chance Kagome is the imposter instead of Inuyasha.Ill stay here with him."Miroku whispered to Sango."Good idea she whispered back."Ill kill this imposter,you guys go ahead."Miroku told them then jumped off."Me too."Kagome said.She got off Kirara and took her bow out.Miroku gave Sango a 'What am I going to do now'look.Sango shrugged."Lets go Kirara!"Sango ordered.The two rode off while Miroku tried to figure out what to do.

"First we must make sure its an imposter Kagome."He told her."I know for sure!"She fired an arrow at Inuyashas head.It barely missed.He drew his sword and got ready to block more of Kagomes arrows.Miroku ran toward him and tried whacking him with his staff.Inuyasha blocked his attack every time.Miroku made sure Kagome was out of hearing distance before he started talking."I dont believe your an imposter,I believe Kagome is."Miroku whispered through the clanging of weapons."Then why are you attacking me?"

"Just play along,I have a plan!"Kagome sent three arrows toward Inuyasha,he blocked them all will his sword.Miroku jumped to the side while Kagome took over.She was hurling arrows at him like crazy!"I dont know how much longer I can block these!"He told Miroku.He thought a second."Sorry if this hurts Inuyasha."He whispered.He took his staff whacked him as hard as he could on Inuyashas legs.He fell forward and the Tessaiga flew from his hands.It landed with a clang a few feet away from him."Hold your fire Kagome!"Miroku warned.He put one end of his staff on Inuyashas back as Kagome reached him.He layed face-down in the grass trying to hold his anger inside him.He looked up and seen Kagomes feet.He was so pissed off that he grabbed Kagomes ankles and tryed to trip her.Miroku bashed him on the head with his staff until he fainted."Thanks Miroku!"He looked down at the now fainted Inuyasha.He looked back up at her and even though he knew she wasnt the real Kagome he reached for her bottom...

WHACK!

"YOUR SUCH A PERVERT!"She yelled.

A few minutes later

"ANYWAYS,what are we going to do with Inuyasha...Or whoever he is."They both looked down at him."I think we should take him back to camp."Miroku suggested."It would be pretty hard to do that.He most definetly weighs more than a hundred pounds."Kagome reasoned,"Why dont you get the others while wait here incase he wakes up."He didnt want to leave Kagome(Or whoever the hell she was)alone with Inuyasha but he didnt have much of a choice so he agreed and he sprinted off into the trees.

Kagome rolled him over on his back and stared at him."Hmmm..."She thought of what to do.She noticed something glimmering in the grass ahead of her.She went over to it and picked it up."Its the Tessaiga!"She brought it over to her bag and tried to put it in but it wouldnt fit.She put it aside and got a water bottle out of her bag.She went back to Inuyasha and unscrewed the lid.Then she poured the whole thing on his face.When he tried to take a breath of the water he woke up and began choking.He rolled over and coughed the water up.He opened his eyes and saw Kagome standing in front of him."Move and die!"She shouted pulling out her bow and arrow.He layed there shocked.He slowly went to grab his sword but nothing was there."What did you do to the Tessaiga?"Kagome laughed.He sat upright."Im warning you Inuyasha.Any sudden movements and your dead!"

"What do you want from me?"He growled."Youll soon find out."She told him.Where is Miroku!He thought."All right now.Time to get up.Cmon now lets go."She told him.He slowly got up and waited for her to give him more instructions.(Its not like he could do anything else)"This way."She said and began walking backwards.She stopped and waited for Inuyasha to go in front of her."Lets get going now."She poked him in the back with an arrow."Remember,I can kill you any second with these arrows."She reminded him."Get moving!"She yelled."Ok,ok Im going."The two started to walk off."Itll be daylight by the time we get there."She told him.Where the hell is 'there'?He wondered.

They had been walking for about an hour and a half and Kagome was getting a lot more edgy.I guess I can carry him from here...She thought."Stop Hanyou!"She ordered.Inuyasha was shocked he had never heard her call him that before.She picked up a rock the size of a baseball and threw it at his head.(He was looking in the opposite direction)

SMACK!

He fell unconcious.She ignored his blood and picked him up and slung him over her shoulder.She laughed evilly and walked into the darkness of night.

Did you like it?Hope so.I like reviews that tell the truth so dont even try and give me any"I love it!"And truly you hate it.But if you do like it feel free to let me know.I have ideas for the next chapter so dont worry about giving ideas.Thanx lots!


	2. Chapter 2

While I was writing this I was listening to my Inuyasha CD over and over and over again while drinking a pepsi.(Which made me sugar high.)While my little cousin was over trashing my room.(He pisses me off easily)And I also had a really bad cold and was sneezing like crazy.You cant imagine how many mistakes I had on this!For some reason I kept writing the lyrics to the songs I was listening to...Plus every five seconds I had to stop and start yelling at my cousin for breaking something.(I had to babysit him!It was torture!)TODAY WAS LAST DAY OF SCHOOL OMG!For me anyways. IM IN HEAVEN!YAHOO!Okay,lets get to the story.

Thanx so much Xinusess and CheyTown for reviewing!(Dont you feel special now?)

Also thanks to my friend Laur for making sure I got all the mistakes out of my story!

I dont own Inuyasha so dont sue me!Yadda,yadda,yadda...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was sun-up by the time Miroku got back to camp.

"Your back!"Sango exclaimed.Miroku practically collasped on her.Trying to hold Miroku up and making sure he wouldnt be pervertive was extremely hard to do(Especialy the pervertive part)but Sango managed.She layed him down on a blanket and sat just where his hand couldnt reach.(Just in case)

"I ran all the way here."He told her between breaths."I can see that."She said giving him water.He drank it gratefully and handed her back the cup."I had to leave Inuyasha with Kagome.We have to go back right now!"He tried sitting up but was too exaughsted."You should take it easy Miroku.Im sure theyre fine."Sango reasured him.

Shippo began stirring from him sleep and came to see what was happening.

"Hey guys!Whats the problem?"He asked sitting himself by Sango.He took a look at Miroku."You dont look too good."He commented."I dont feel too good either."He added."What happened Miroku?Did you find out who they were?"Sango asked."I got Inuyasha to play along with the fight because I knew he was real.But to satisfy Kagome I tripped him and knocked him unconcious.I still have no idea if that was the real Kagome.Everything is pretty weird."He replied."Do you think Kagome might have killed him?"Shippo asked."No.Even if she thinks its someone else.She would never kill someone that looked like Inuyasha."He told him,"I think I can get up now."He sat upright,winced a bit then pulled himself up."Do you think youll be alright?"

"Yes,Im sure.We should be more worried about Inuyasha than me."Sango called Kirara over and they all got on."I have to hang onto you or I might fall."He said to Sango."All right.But if you touch my butt you die!"Miroku blushed."Lets go Kirara!"She obeyed and they rode of into the sky.

"Theyre not here..."Shippo said disapointedly.Miroku was checking through Kagomes luggage that she left behind while Sango was looking at the Tessaiga for no peticular reason.Shippo sat himself down on a rock and watched them."I cant find anything unusual in her bag."Miroku sighed,"Theres some candy in here if you want some Shippo."At the sound of candy he ran up to him and took some.He went back to his rock and began eating them."Do you think we should look for them or wait here?"Sango asked him,keeping her eyes on the sword."I think we should go look for them.I know Inuyasha would never leave the Tessaiga here unless he was in an emergency.Even in an emergency he wouldnt leave it here."

"You should keep his sword."She told him handing it over.He took it and held it in the light.It glimmered like a diamond."You two can look through the forest for him.Kirara and I will go look for him farther out."Shippo came to the bag for seconds.He took to handfulls and shoved them in his mouth."Ok.If you see anything come back here."She nodded and hopped on Kirara."Ill be back here by noon if I see nothing."She told him before jumping off into the trees.Shippo started to get hyper off all the candy he ate."Lets go look Miroku!Please,please,please,please, please, please!"He begged jumping up and down.He stared strangly at him."Are you okay Shippo?"He ignored him and began running around in circles."PLEASE?"He screamed."WE ARE!Settle down!"He collasped on the grass and stared up at him."I THINK I ATE TOO MUCH CANDY!"He yelled."You should ride on my shoulder."He told him.He picked him up and put him on his shoulder."Dont yell ok?"He nodded and clung onto his clothing.They made there way through the trees not spotting any sign that Kagome or Inuyasha was there.

Sango and Kirara stopped for a break when Sango saw something peculiar...

"Whats this?"She picked up a rock.She studied it."Blood?..."

"Miroku!Shippo!Ive found something!"She called into the forest below."Kirara!Go back to the well!"She took a sharp turn and headed towards it.

As soon as the well was in sight,they dove to the ground and walked the short distance to it.She sat on a rock with Kirara in her lap.She waited untill Miroku and Shippo got back.

"Were never gonna find him!"Shippo whined.He wasnt as hyper as he was before.Miroku sighed.He sat down by a tree as Shippo climbed off him."I think we should start to head back.Itll be noon by the time we get there."He set his staff and the Tessaiga down and leaned against the tree."Whats that?"Shippo looked around."Whats what?"Miroku asked.He took a step forward."That noise."He pointed out into the trees."Theres something there..."Miroku grabbed his staff and stood up."Stay here."He told him."Wait!Dont go!I can tell its something big.I mean really big.Not Inuyasha or Kagome.Lets just go back to the well.Sango will be waiting for us."He climbed back up on Mirokus shoulder and waited for him to talk."Ok then.Lets go."Taking a last look in the direction Shippo pointed,Miroku headed back to the well.Leaving the Tessaiga accidentaly behind.

Inuyasha woke in a pitch black room with his shirt off.Someone was sitting beside him.They yawned then got up."What a day."Inuyasha could tell the person was female from their voice.He then heard a door open and close.Now remembering what had happened before he fell unconcious he sat upright.He heard another door open and close from farther away.His head hurt horribly.He moaned from the pain.He heard laughing somewhere in the room.He looked around for the owner;nothing but darkness.Now that he moved his neck he felt something around it."What the hell?..."He felt it with his hands;it had a leathery texture to it.A bright light suddenly shone at him.He shielded his eyes.Lines of bars shadowed over him.Kagome was standing beside the light."Hello Inuyasha.Have a nice sleep?"She laughed.Squinting from the brightness of the light he ran to the bars and put his hands around them.He pulled on them trying to break them.They didnt budge.She laughed again."Do you like your prison Inuyasha?"She smirked."You monster!"He growled his eyes filled with rage."Who are you really?"One of her eyebrows raised."Im Kagome.Who do you think?"She laughed once more."Do you have any proof?"She thought a moment."Yes."She stepped forward into the light."Inuyasha,sit!"He fell onto the cage floor.Wincing in pain he slowly got back up.He stared at her in disbelief."Ill leave the poor puppy alone okay?"With that she swiftly went out the door to her left.A few seconds later the light flickered out leaving Inuyasha in the darkness once again."Damn!"He cried.He tried once more to break the bars,they still didnt move._That person...they got out somehow.Through a door._He thought.He went to the opposite side of the cage to find a door.But nothing was there.He checked the other three sides of the cage,still no door."Dammit!"He yelled._Maybe it was a trap door._He got on his hands and knees and searched the floor.Still nothing._If only I had a little light._He layed down on the hard floor and tried to think of something to calm him down.Images of Kagome swarmed his mind.He began to sob.He curled himself into a ball and gently drifted away to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for such the short chapter,I had to hurry cause my cousin kept breaking things. :P

I have a few ideas for the next chapter but not a lot so you guys gotta help me.Please tell me some of your ideas in the reviews!Thanx lots!


	3. ATTENTION!

So...How's it been?Im sorry for not updating...I'm gonna call it quits for writing stories.It's not my thing.But don't worry!My good friend is going to continue the story!YAY!She already has an account on here.(Naoko Uboshita)She says that she'll try to write it but there is a chance she won't...she also says that she is going to write the entire story over again and maybe change the ideas around(U SOILD IT NAOKO!U SOILED IT!) ahem!I'll keep this notice up for...a month or 2 or something...Then this is GONE BYEBYE!

The story will be on the account Naoko Uboshita The story will be changed.She is still working on her other stories(as she says)so it is probably not on her stories list yet.

Ill be seeing you...(not really though.im shutting down my account too.)

bye!


End file.
